Christmas
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: It's Christmas time and Maxine is excited.


**Author's Note: Maxine is a CSI. **

**Pairing: Horatio/Valera**

One of CSI Maxine Bethany Caine's favorite holidays was Christmas. This year as usual on December 23rd the Miami Dade Crime Labs was holding their annual Christmas Party and Maxine made it her duty to decorate the large empty conference room.

But it was also her first Christmas as a married woman and 9 months pregnant at that. She was wearing; a long sleeved crimson maternity top with a v-neckline, black maternity pants and ankle boots with a flat heel and her brown with blonde streaked hair fell to her shoulders.

As she stood on a ladder stringing up ornaments and tinsel she sang along to her favorite Christmas song _Santa Baby _by Kylie Minogue blaring through the stereo system

"**Santa Baby,  
Just slip a sable under the tree  
For me  
Been an awful good girl  
Santa Baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight"**

The door opened as she continued singing and swinging her hips in time to the music

**"Santa baby,  
A '54 convertible too  
Light blue  
I'll wait up for you, dear  
Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight **

Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the Fella's that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you'll check off my Christmas list

Santa Baby,  
I want a yacht and really that's not  
A lot  
Been an angel all year  
Santa Baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa honey,  
One little thing I really need  
The deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa Baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa cutie,  
Fill my stocking with a duplex  
And checks  
Sign your 'x' on the line  
Santa cutie,  
and hurry down the chimney tonight

Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Lets see if you believe in me, too

Santa Baby,  
Forgot to mention one little thing  
A ring  
I don't mean on the phone  
Santa Baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry...tonight"

Maxine finished the decorations and admired her work "not bad Valera not bad" she said to herself but what she heard next nearly made her fall off the ladder "that would Mrs. Caine" a familiar sexy voice corrected her.

Maxine carefully climbed down the ladder and turned around. There, standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe arms crossed over his chest was her husband and father of the baby she was carrying in her belly. Horatio Caine. She smiled and walked over to him.

The thing was Maxine may have been pregnant but she still worked at CSI Crime Labs; she had left the lab 10 years ago and was now a CSI; at first she was still in the field but when she was 5 months and showing a medium sized bump, she was forced to stay at the Headquarters and wait for someone to give her bullets or something from a case.

So ever since she was forced to stay in the building, Maxine would go and hang out with CSIs Calleigh Duquesne and Natalia Boa Vista. The three women had a friendship but it strengthened because of how much time they had together.

They would even do stuff together even when they weren't on job for example; on weekends the girls would go shopping, go to a movie, go to lunch and even have a Girls Night In. One time Calleigh had even considered themselves to be like the Charmed Ones.

Memory

_8 months pregnant Maxine Caine and her pals Calleigh and Natalia all sat on Natalia's bed flipping through magazines trying to find something to wear to the CSI Miami Christmas Party even though that was 1 month away when Calleigh spoke up "you know something, I've been thinking. Don't you think the three of us represent the Charmed One in one way or another?" she asked.  
Maxine and Natalia looked at each other and then at Calleigh "you're bonkers" Maxine said setting down her magazine "Maxine she does sort of have a point" Natalia pointed out, Maxine sighed "fine I'll hear you out and let you explain" she said.  
Calleigh smiled "Okay so here's my theory. Maxine you're like Piper Halliwell; eldest out of the three of us, married, a baby on the way, a husband who represents a Whitelighter in his kind and caring way and bringing justice to the world and yet you still find time to be with us. I'm like Phoebe Halliwell; second eldest out of the three of us, mischievous, always throwing myself into my work, flirting with nearly every single guy except Horatio and I have time for both you and Nat. And Nat, you're like Paige Matthews; dying your hair a lot, bitching about work and about your relationships that aren't working out because of our job" she finished explaining "she has a point" Maxine said._

End Memory

Maxine laughed at that memory "what's so funny?" Horatio's voice asked bringing her out of her revive "oh I'm sorry baby, I was just remembering a certain conversation I had with Calleigh and Natalia about a month ago" she answered, Horatio raised an eyebrow "the one about three of us being like the Charmed Ones minus the powers?" she prompted him to remember her telling him.

Horatio chuckled "oh, that conversation" he said remembering what his wife had said that night at dinner, Maxine smiled "I hate to burst your bubble baby but I have to go, we're meeting at Calleigh's to get ready" she said in her apologetic voice.

Horatio gave her a bemused look "can't you do that at home?" he asked her, she shook her head "I'm sorry baby but we've been planning this for four months" she apologetically replied.

Horatio nodded in understanding and kissed his wife "alright go on off you go but try not to be late" he said, Maxine walked past him out the door and walked off but not before throwing over her shoulder "don't worry we will be" causing him to chuckle at her taunt.

Maxine waited while Calleigh was in the bathroom changing, Natalia sitting next to her as they sat on the bed. Natalia looked at Maxine and noticed that her surrogate sister looked nervous "Max are you alright?" she asked her, Maxine looked at her surrogate younger sister and Natalia was right "I'm fine. I've only worn a dress twice during my whole pregnancy and Horatio has never seen me in one during that time" she answered "you'll look fine Maxine" Natalia reassured her "Nat's right he'll been blown away" Calleigh agreed.

She stepped out of the bathroom; she wore a sage green sleeveless dress, pleated straps lead into the boned bodice, which had a cross over pleated section on the front of the dress, a gathered horizontal panel defined the high waist, the skirt fell in tight pleats to the hemline that sat on the knee, a zip fastening ran up the back of the dress, and it had a sage green petticoat with a cream lace trim. On her feet she wore white opened toed stilettos.

"Wow you look beautiful Cal" Maxine and Natalia said, Natalia was next, went into the bathroom and shut the door. Calleigh went over to her dressing table and began to apply make up.

10 minutes later the door opened and out stepped Natalia; she wore a Jade green halter neck dress with a corsage, the halter neck tied into a bow at the back of the neck and lead into a low neckline at the front, small pleating detail on either side of the bust panel, a large black spaghetti string corsage sat at the centre of the bust, the dress fell straight to the hemline with heavy pleats on either side staring from the empire line waist, the hemline fell below the knee, satin button fastenings ran down the back of the dress. Black lining. On her feet she wore red open toed stilettos.

"Looking good" Maxine and Calleigh said from their spots on the bed and now it was Maxine's turn. She got off the bed went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Natalia looked at Calleigh "maybe she should stay home this Christmas Party" she suggested, Calleigh looked at her as if Natalia had grown a second head "you have got to be kidding she wouldn't miss these parties for the world she'll be fine" she reassured her friend.

10 minutes later the door opened and out stepped Maxine "oh my god you look beautiful" exclaimed Calleigh and Natalia, Maxine wore a red sleeveless jersey Azellia dress with a deep v-neck lead into a draped front, a horizontal pleated panel defined the empire line waist, the skirt fell in wide vertical pleats to the hemline that sat on the knee; the drape fell slightly longer than the hemline. On her feet she wore emerald green open toed stilettos.

Maxine smiled and went over to Calleigh's dressing table and looked at herself in the mirror "I look okay I guess" she said to them.

Calleigh and Natalia walked into the CSI conference room minus Maxine, where the party was already in full swing. They saw their friend ME Dr. Alexx Woods who smiled and made her way over, Alexx wore a burgundy velvet and chiffon dress, it had a low scooped neck and short sleeves, The hemline fell to the knee. It had a black chiffon back that stopped just below the shoulders. Zip fastening on both sides of the dress. And on her feet she wore velvet opened toed stilettos.

Alexx then noticed that the trio was actually the duo "where's Maxine?" she asked them, Calleigh and Natalia looked at each other then back at Alexx "lets just say her stomach has been disagreeing with her for the last half an hour" Natalia answered, Alexx raised an eyebrow "and you left her alone at Calleigh's?" Alexx asked them "she went into her mood swing phase and threatened to shoot us if we  
didn't leave her be" Calleigh answered.

Alexx's face softened "looks like I'll tell the awaiting husband there's been a delay" she replied "what's been a delay?" a voice from behind her asked, she turned around to see Horatio standing behind her "Maxine's unwell baby, she'll be late" Alexx answered.

Horatio raised an eyebrow "she's home alone?" he asked her "she's fine H, she's resting at my house I only live 20 minutes from here" Calleigh answered before Alexx could, Horatio nodded "thank you for telling me Calleigh" Horatio said Calleigh nodded "of course" she replied.

An hour later

Maxine walked along the corridors making her way to the conference room feeling extremely bad for being late, once she made it she went inside and looked around. She spied Natalia and Calleigh talking to Alexx, Alexx's husband, Eric Delko, Tim Speedle and Horatio. Alexx looked over in her direction and smiled at her "Maxine" she called, the small group turned to look at her and smiled as she walked over and received hugs and kisses "hey Maxine honey how are you feeling?" Alexx asked her "I'm feeling better" Maxine answered.

She looked at Horatio and was shocked to see he was smiling "well this is a first" he said and Maxine knew he was referring to her wearing a dress while pregnant "you know I feel ugly and look ugly it looks like I've swallowed a watermelon" she complained Horatio chuckled "Maxine you look beautiful and gorgeous either way" he said walking over and kissing her.

Maxine smiled as she broke the kiss "you sure know how to make a pregnant woman feel special" she said Horatio chuckled again "Maxine you've always been special even before we were a couple" he said.

December 24th, 10:00am

Maxine lay fast asleep beside Horatio when all the sudden her cell phone shrilled the Who ringtone (The CSI: Miami theme song)

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

(Instrumental)

We don't get fooled again  
Don't get fooled again  
No, no

Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Instrumental then gets cut short)-'.

Groaning she reached over to her nightstand and answered it "hello?" she asked as she lay on her side "Mrs. Caine, the watch you ordered has come in" came the voice of a woman from the downtown mall shop Watches, Maxine sat up "thank you I'll be down to pick it up later" she said and hung up.

The bed suddenly shifted and Maxine looked next to her to see Horatio open his eyes, yawn and sit up "morning beautiful" he said kissing her "morning yourself handsome" she said causing him to smile, Horatio sat on his pillows his back against the headboard and he pulled Maxine into his lap and rested his hands on her belly "I can't believe it's Christmas Eve" Horatio said.

Maxine giggled "that rhymes" she stated, Horatio chuckled realising what he had said, "well what do you know" he said. All of sudden Maxine cried out in pain "Maxine what's wrong?" Horatio asked moving her off of himself so he could look at her, she looked up at him with pain in her eyes "I think the baby's coming"

28 hours later, December 25th, 2:00pm

Maxine sat on the hospital bed, sweaty, panting, and tired beyond all means. She felt like she was ready to pass out "it hurts Horatio it hurts" she cried "almost there sweetheart" Horatio said standing next to the bed holding her hand "Maxine, if you want this baby out you're gonna have to give it your best and hardest push" said the midwife from the other end.

The next second, Maxine let out an ear splitting scream and pushed with all her might. And then they heard it the sound of a newborn baby. Maxine collapsed against the pillows exhaustion over taking her, Horatio laughed and Maxine cried tears of joy when the midwife handed her the new bundle of joy.

Maxine looked at her baby "it's a girl" the midwife said and decided to give the new parents some alone time with their daughter. The baby opened her eyes and Horatio's blue eyes stared back "she has your eyes" Maxine managed to choke out, Horatio chuckled "but she's gonna be beautiful like her mother" he replied.

Horatio held his wife in his arms as he looked on with pride for both of them. Maxine kissed the top of her daughter's head "what shall we call her?" Horatio asked his wife "Holly Anita" Maxine answered Horatio chuckled "Holly Anita Caine it is" he answered as he leaned down as Maxine leaned up and they kissed.

1 week later

It was lunchtime at CSI and the team was in the conference room eating. For some really bizarre and odd rare reason they had no I repeat no cases that day "ah, this is life; no cases, no chasing bad guys, no one dying could this day get any better?" Speed said, everyone laughed "hear, hear" they said.

Just then "knock, knock" came a familiar voice, everyone's heads shot over to look at the door and smiled when they saw Maxine carry a baby capsule "and here's the doting new mother now" Eric said as they all got up and went over to give Maxine hugs and kisses.

Maxine put the capsule on the table, undid the straps and out came baby Holly "she's adorable" Alexx said as Maxine handed her Holly, Alexx looked down at Holly who looked up at Alexx then at Maxine and Horatio who had joined Maxine's side "Holly looks like Maxine" she said as the group gathered around her "yeah but Holly has H's eyes" Speed said.

Horatio looked at Maxine who looked at him "you do like your Christmas present don't you?" Maxine teasingly asked her husband and was answered not with words but a passionate kiss.

**  
**


End file.
